I don t know how she does it
by xQueenxElsax
Summary: She has a full-time job. She has two little daughters. She has a husband. Her husband wants a son. She is a Superhero. And she is a member of the Justice League. Seriously, I don t know how she does it! Please R/R


**I DON´T KNOW HOW SHE DOES IT.**

**CHAPTER ONE: WHO SAID SAVING THE WORLD IS A MAN´S JOB?**

**Summary: She has a full-time job. She has two little daughters. She has a husband. Her husband wants a son. She is a Superhero. And she is a member of the Justice League. Seriously, I don´t know how she does it!**

**Okay, I´ll go with the infamous "This was just an idea I had" (which means I thought it was worth writing and publishing, so, yes, I think it will be worth reading too).**

**Thanks a lot to my lovely beta, Mari :D. You rock hun!**

**Comments and suggestions are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own DC characters. Sad.**

Diana tiredly rubbed her eyes and replaced her black-rimmed glasses. She never wore them when she was alone and it wasn't necessary. She didn´t like to. She stifled a yawn and grabbed the report she was checking. Finally, every detail was settled. She took her purse and walked onto Steve´s office.

"Diana, you are still here?"

"I´m leaving now. I needed to finish this report." She replied, handing it to him. "You wanted it done today."

He nodded.

"Just leave it over my desk. Thank you."

_I´ve been working on this all day long and all he can say is "Leave it over my desk_?" She frowned and summoned all her will power to help a groan and place the folder gently down. So she did and walked away.

"I´ll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Yes, I have an assignment for you. Good night."

She turned around to see him grab his cup of coffee.

"Please, don´t tell me."

"Germany." Was all he said and his attention disconnected from her.

This time, she indeed groaned.

.-.-.-.-.-

It took her a 45 minute long endless drive to reach her home. It was a few minutes past ten. Actually, that was an early night for her. She descended from her black BMW –she refused to have it any other color, and she was adamant when she rejected the driver her husband offered-, and walked into the house. The hallway lights were on and she carefully walked in.

Diana´s stomach complained, reminding her she didn´t have a bite since breakfast. _It will have o wait…_

"Serena?" she called softly, hearing the TV on in the next room. She didn´t want to wake the children. _Too late._

The little girl actually had the speed of light. Enough speed to surprise even her cautious mother.

"Mommy!" she squealed, holding onto her legs tightly. Diana stumbled back and nearly lost her balance, but she buried her heels firmly on the floor and held her ground. _Thank Hera._

"Hello, Tessy! Why are you up, princess?" The amazon asked, picking up her daughter. She was so grateful for her powers, they made the little one so light. Because she had no strength left.

"Me want to see you, mommy." She replied, hugging her mother as tightly as her little arms allowed her. Diana hugged her back and nuzzled into her soft ebony hair.

"It´s I want to see you, baby."

A middle-aged, dark-skinned woman appeared on the threshold. Diana was amazed by the fact she always looked unperturbed.

"Lo siento, señora. No iba a dormirse hasta que usted viniera."

"Gracias, Serena. Lamento haber vuelto tan tarde."

"No es problema, señora."

Since they hired Serena, Diana had tried her best to learn some spanish. Given her smartness, she was very quick and handed it quite properly. She never had the chance to approach the language when she lived in Themyscira. Sometimes, when things became too much for her to handle, heading back to her homeland to get lost there forever seemed so appealing.

But no. There wasn´t yet a deal she couldn´t handle. After all, she was a woman, right?

"And Olivia?"

"She's fine. She's long asleep."

With the ruthless aim she inherited from both her parents, the baby's loud cry exploded through the baby monitor.

"Well, she was." The woman smiled apologetically.

"It´s okay. I'll go get her. Good night, Serena."

"Good night." She replied and left. Diana sighed and put her five years old daughter down.

"Let's go see Livy."

"I don't want to."

"What? Why not?" The baby's cry became louder. "Fine, go to your room and get onto bed then."

The girl screamed and ran away. Diana had to breathe deeply so she wouldn´t scream too.

She walked onto her youngest child's room and picked her up. No need to check further to find out what was wrong.

"Ouch, I can smell the problem, Liv. Don't worry, mommy is here."

She kissed her daughter's nose and the noise magically shut off. Diana´s heart felt a million times lighter knowing she could perform such spells.

"Good girl. Let's clean you up now... You have a nuclear weapon in there, young lady." When the toddler giggled, she seemed amused by the situation. "Aren´t you so very cute?"

Diana carefully wiped her baby and replaced the diaper. When she first got pregnant, she didn´t know a thing about maternity, and she was scared to death. Seven years later, she was ready to write a book about it.

"Now you smell like a princess, my little sun and stars."

Diana lovingly cuddled her child and sat down on the rocking chair to put her to sleep. It was harder than to put a hundred parademons to sleep… forever. But it was way more pleasant.

The intercom buzzed on her ear. She yawned and pressed on the button.

"Wonder Woman here. Come in J'onn."

"Hello, Diana."

"Hey." She replied softly, rocking her daughter still.

"Are you busy?"

"Actually, yes."

"I really don't know why I bother asking."

She rolled her eyes. "What's up?"

"We need you. A mine crashed down in Arizona. There are 50 men stuck."

"Can´t you send someone else?"

"Everyone is busy, Diana. Even your husband. So, no."

"I know, he's not here."

"So, the coordinates are..."

"I'm watching over my children..."

"I don't really understand why you don't hire a full time nanny and a driver. You can afford it. And you need it."

Diana groaned. She had been over this argument a million thousand times. She was sick of it. When she replied, her voice was a bit too high and she unsettled her baby.

"I'm not going to throw them over somebody else. I'm their mother and it's my job to watch over them."

When he replied, he sounded upset. It was the first time she heard him like that. He had always been living calm, peace and balance. She always looked for his presence when she needed any of them.

"The thing is everything seems to be your job lately, Diana. And you can't..."

"I can't deal with it? That's what you mean? Because saving the world is a man's job?"

**A/N: I know it´s short, I´m sorry. But there is more where this came from! Shall I keep going? Please review and let me know :D**


End file.
